diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vorknkx
Hi there, Vorknkx! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on Cornerstone of the World! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 08:05, 19 March 2010 Lucky Edit Funny. Recentl you got a "Lucky 1,000th Edit" and today I earned a "Lucky 2,000th Edit". "Do you believe in coincidences?" ;) Anyway, good luck in your Grammatical Quest :) -- Sarevok92 20:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New skin You may have noticed that I've changed the wiki's sidebar and I need a little feedback from the community, which in this case is you and Sarevok92, so if you would be kind enough to answer some questions: # Do you think the new skin looks better than the old one? # Do you think it would look better with a lighter shade of red? Mockup. # Do you check the home page for news? - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 16:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories What you are doing right now is over-categorizing pages. Please stop. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 15:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I know you were trying to help, but over-categorization is a problem for this wiki, a big one, especially with monster pages. Take Shenk the Overseer as an example. That article now belongs to the following categories: Articles with trivia, Monsters, Unique Monsters, Demons, Overseer, Super Unique Monsters, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. Super Unique Monsters is a subcategory of Unique Monsters, which in turn is a subcategory of Monster. This means that Shenk should only be included in Super Unique Monsters. Also, instead of Diablo II: Lord of Destruction it should be included in Act V Bestiary. I hope you understand what I'm talking about. :Anyway, this wiki's entire category tree needs a bit of an overhaul, but being such a big project, I haven't gotten around to doing it yet. I also need some volunteers for this. I'll write a forum topic or a blog post about this soon to kick off the project.- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 15:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Duplicate articles? If you see any more duplicates please tell me, I'll take care of them. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 11:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you're going through the location articles, would you mind using the on them? - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 07:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Infoboxes should generally be added to the top of articles. It looks better and, as they are a summary of the information on the page, users should to be able to locate and read them quickly. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 10:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Just FYI, I took care of the articles specifically mentioned on Danrr's talk page: Underground Passage now redirects to The Underground Passage, and Stony Tomb redirects to The Stony Tomb. I also merged content as appropriate. -- Erik Siers 09:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Got a few question for you. The new Class Demon Hunter, do you believe that blizzard is lacking in ideas? Dont get me wrong I'm not complaining the new class is bad ass and sexy. But Blizzard could of came up with something entirely different. A new race maybe you could play as? New concepts? Something outside of the box. D3Punk out. Questions Do you know if Diablo III will be free roam? And how many Acts/chapters do you think this one will have? Question about Infobox Hi there. I have a question for you. Can you tell me how to create an infobox template? Thanks DA WarM 14:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC)